obiedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaccines
Vaccines Have Never Cured Any diseases but bring the diseases backs and are known to ruin the entire immune system. Since Vaccines is nothing but a deadly chemical concoction. These Flu Shot Ads Show How Dumb These Stores Really are! Getting Vaccinated is one major mistake that can wreck your immune system permanently. Remember 1 Thing about this is that "Anti-Vaccine Propaganda" is nothing but one of The Media's & Big Pharma's excuses. How Stores Help Vaccine Companies & Big Pharma Lure Customers in to Getting Vaccinated Vaccine Propaganda Vaccine Pushers as in Those who Want the world to have Forced Vaccinations #Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation #Serum Institute of India Limited #World Health Organization by the United Nations #Nation Health Service ---- On Their websites they all claim vaccines are "safe" at all dosages. Vaccines Cause Disabilities from what's in them Vaccines Ingredients #2 - PhenoxyethanolWave - Vaccine-Ingredients #2-(ethylmercurithio) benzoic acidhttp://www.novaccine.com/vaccine-ingredients/ #Acetic acid #Acid hydrolysate (casein) #African green monkey kidney cells #alcohol #alpha-tocopheryl #Aluminum #Aluminum adjuvant #Aluminum hydroxide #Aluminum hydroxyphosphate sulfate #Aluminum oxide #Aluminum phosphate #Aluminum potassium sulfate #Amino acids #Aminoglycoside (antibiotic) #Ammonium sulfate #Amphotericin B #Anhydrous disodium phosphate #Arum triphyllum #AS04C containing 3-O-desacyl-4- monophosphoryl lipid A #Ascorbic acid #Aspartame #Bacillus anthracis #Belladonna #Benzethonium chloride #Beta-propiolactone #Boric acid #Bovine (cow) serum #Calcium carbonate #Calcium chloride #Casamino acids (casein) #Cephalin (antibiotic) #Chick embryo cells #Chinese hamster ovary cells #Chlortetracycline hydrochloride #Cholera virus #Dehydrate sodium hydrogen phosphate #Dextran #Dextrose #Dibutyl phthalate #Diethyl phthalate #Diethylether #Diphtheria CRM197 protein #Diphtheria formoltoxoid #Diphtheria toxoid #Disodium dehydrogenate phosphate #Disodium edentate (EDTA) #Disodium phosphate dehydrate #Dog kidney cells #Dulbecco's Modified Eagle Medium #Egg protein #Erythromycin (antibiotic) #Ethylene glycol #Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) #Fatty-acid ester-based antifoam #Ferrum phosphoricum #Fetuin #Filamentous hemagglutinin (FHA) #Formaldehyde #Formalin #Galactose #Gelatin #Gentamicin Sulfate #Glutamate #Glutaraldehyde #Glycerine #Glycine #Glycol p-isooctylphenyl ether #Haemophilus influenzae B #Hemagglutinin culture flu viruses of type A(H1N1), A(H3N2) #Hemin chloride #Hexadecyltrimethylammonium bromide #Histidine #Human albumin #Human cell Line: PER C6 #Human diploid cells (WI-38) #Human Diploid cells: MRC5 proteins #Hydrochloric acid #Hydrocortisone #Hydrogen succinate #Hydroxypropyl methycellulose phthalate #Influenza A virus hemagglutinin #Influenza B virus hemagglutinin #Influenzae polysaccharides #Iron oxide red ci77491 #Iron oxide yellow ci77492 #Isotonic phosphate buffered saline #Isotonic saline #Isotonic sodium chloride solution #Kanamycin (antibiotic) #L-alanine #L-histidine hydrochloride #Lactose #Latex #Lecithin #Lipoprotein OspA #Liquid light paraffin #M phosphate- buffered saline #Magnesium chloride hexahydrate #Magnesium stearate #Magnesium sulfate #Mannitol #Marcol 82 ® #Medium 199 #Meningococcal Group C oligosaccharide #Meningococcal group C polysaccharide #Meningococcal polysaccharide serogroup Y #Meningococcal polysaccharides W135 #Mercurius solubilis #Mercury #Mertiolyat #MF59 #Mineral oil #Mineral salts #Minimum Essential Medium #Monopotassium glutamate #Monopotassium phosphate #Monosodium Glutamate (MSG) #Monosodium phosphate #Montanide 80 ® #Mouse brain cells #Neisseria meningitides OMPC #Neomycin #Neomycin sulphate #Nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide #Octoxynol-10 #Ovalbumin (egg) #Pertactin #Pertussis toxin #Pertussis Toxoid #Phenol #Phospholipids lecithin #Pneumococcal Polysaccharide(s) #Polyalcohols #Polydimethylsiloxane #Polyethylene glycol #Polygeline #Polymyxin B #Polyoxidonium #Polyribosylribitol phosphate #Polysorbate 20 #Polysorbate 80 #Potassium chloride #Potassium dehydrogenate phosphate #Potassium dihydrogen phosphate #Potassium diphosphate #Potassium glutamate #Potassium monophosphate #Potassium phosphate #Potassium phosphate- monobasic #Protein contaminants #Protein hydrolysate #Rabies antigen #Rabies: Human Immunoglobulin Antibodies #Recombinant HBsAg protein #Saline solution #Salmonella Typhi bacteria #Silicon #Sodium acetate #Sodium bicarbonate #Sodium Borate #Sodium carbonate #Sodium chloride #Sodium citrate #Sodium deoxycholate #Sodium dihydrogen phosphate dehydrate #Sodium EDTA #Sodium hydrogen carbonate #Sodium hydroxide #Sodium phosphate #Sodium phosphate- dibasic anhydrous #Sodium phosphate-dibasic dodecahydrate #Sodium phosphate-monobasic #Sodium taurodeoxycholate #Sodium tetraborate decahydrate #Sorbitane mono-oleate #Sorbitol #Soy peptone #Soy protein #Squalene #Stopper vial may contain dry latex rubber #Streptomycin #Succinic Acid #Sucrose #Superficial glycoproteins (gemagglutinin and neyroamynidasa) #Tetanus #Tetanus formoltoxoid #Tetanus protein #Tetanus toxin #Tetanus toxoid #Thimerosal #Titanium dioxide #Tri(n)butylphosphate #Triton N101 #Triton X-100 #Trometamol #Tryspin #Vibrio polysaccharide antigen #Virus: Coxiella burnetii organisms, killed #Virus: Hepatitis A #Virus: Hepatitis B #Virus: Human papillomavirus (denatured) (HPV) #Virus: Inactivated whole avian influenza #Virus: Influenza #Virus: Influenza virus antigens #Virus: Japanese encephalitis (JE) #Virus: Measles #Virus: Mumps #Virus: polio #Virus: Rabies #Virus: Respiratory Syncitial Virus (RSV) #Virus: Rotavirus (live, attenuated) #Virus: Rubella #Virus: SV40 #Virus: Vaccinia (smallpox) #Virus: Varicella (chickenpox) #Virus: Yellow fever #Xanthan gum #Yeast #Yeast extract 18 Reasons Why to Not Get Vaccinated from any Vaccines #This flu is simply another flu. It is not unusually deadly. In fact, the H1N1 swine flu in circulation is less deadly than many other influenza outbreaks. The first 1000 confirmed swine flu cases in Japan and China produced zero deaths. The Centers for Disease Control alleges 36,000 Americans succumb to the flu each year, but so far, since March through August of 2009 (6 months), the swine flu has been attributed to ~500—600 deaths in the US. The swine flu of 2009 has already swept through the Southern Hemisphere’s flu season without alarm. Only exaggerated reports have been issued by the World Health Organization regarding hospitalizations required during the flu season in South American countries. Getting exposed to influenza and developing natural antibodies confers resistance for future flu outbreaks. Artificially boosting antibodies by exposure to flu viruses in vaccines is more problematic than natural exposure. Americans have been exposed to the H1N1 swine flu throughout the summer of 2009 with far fewer deaths and hospitalizations than commonly attributed to the seasonal flu.18 Reasons Why You Should NOT Vaccinate Your Children Against The Flu This Season #Health authorities tacitly admit prior flu vaccination programs were of worthless value. This is the first time both season and pandemic flu vaccines will be administered. Both seasonal flu and swine flu vaccines will require two inoculations. This is because single inoculations have failed to produce sufficient antibodies. Very young children and older frail adults, the high-risk groups in the population, may not produce sufficient antibodies in response to the flu vaccine. This is an admission that prior flu vaccines were virtually useless. The same people who brought you the ineffective vaccines in past years are bringing you this year’s new vaccines. Can you trust them this time? #In addition to failure to produce sufficient antibodies, this swine flu vaccine is brought to you by the same people who haven’t been able to adequately produce a seasonal flu vaccine that matches the flu strain in circulation. In recent years flu vaccination has been totally worthless because the strains of the flu in circulation did not match the strain of the virus in the vaccines. Authorities claim the prevalent flu strain in circulation in mid-September ’09 is the H1N1 swine flu, which appears to be milder than past seasonal influenza in circulation. If this data is correct, why receive the season flu shot this year? #The vaccines will be produced by no less than four different manufacturers, possibly with different additives (called adjuvants) and manufacturing methods. The two flu inoculations may be derived from a multi-dose vial and in a crisis, and in short supply, it will be diluted to provide more doses and then adjuvants must be added to trigger a stronger immune response. Adjuvants are added to vaccines to boost production of antibodies but may trigger autoimmune reactions. Some adjuvants are mercury (thimerosal), aluminum and squalene. Would you permit your children to be injected with lead? Lead is very harmful to the brain. Then why would you sign a consent form for your kids to be injected with mercury, which is even more brain-toxic than lead? Injecting mercury may fry the brains of American kids. #This is the first year mock vaccines have been used to gain FDA approval. Mock vaccines are made to gain approval of the manufacturing method and then the prevalent virus strain in circulation is added just days before it is actually placed into use. Don’t subject your children to experimental vaccines. Yes, these vaccines have been tested on healthy kids and adults, but they are not the same vaccines your children will be given. Those children with asthma, allergies, type I diabetes, etc. are at greater risk for side effects. Children below the age of 2 years do not have a sufficient blood—brain barrier developed and are subject to chronic brain infections that emanate into symptoms that are called autism. Toddlers should not be subjected to injected viruses. #Over-vaccination is a common practice now in America. American children are subjected to 29 vaccines by the age of two. This means a little bit of disease is being injected into young children continually during their most formative years! Veterinarians have backed off of repeat vaccination in dogs because of observed side effects.5. This is the first year mock vaccines have been used to gain FDA approval. Mock vaccines are made to gain approval of the manufacturing method and then the prevalent virus strain in circulation is added just days before it is actually placed into use. Don’t subject your children to experimental vaccines. Yes, these vaccines have been tested on healthy kids and adults, but they are not the same vaccines your children will be given. Those children with asthma, allergies, type I diabetes, etc. are at greater risk for side effects. Children below the age of 2 years do not have a sufficient blood—brain barrier developed and are subject to chronic brain infections that emanate into symptoms that are called autism. Toddlers should not be subjected to injected viruses. #Health officials want to vaccinate women during pregnancy, subjecting the fetal brain to an intentional biological assault. A recent study showed exposure flu viruses among women during pregnancy provoke a similar gene expression pattern in the fetus as that seen in autistic children. This is a tacit admission that vaccines, which inject a little bit of influenza into humans, causes autism. #Modern medicine has no explanation for autism, despite its continued rise in prevalence. Yet autism is not reported among Amish children who go unvaccinated. Beware the falsehoods of modern medicine #School kids are likely to receive nasally-administered vaccines (Flu-Mist) that require no needle injection. But this form of live vaccine produces viral shedding which will surely be transmitted to family members. What a way to start an epidemic! #This triple reassortment virus appears to be man made. The H1N1 swine flu virus of 2009 coincidentally appeared in Mexico on the same week that President Nicolas Sarkozy of France visited Mexican president Felipe Calderon, to announce that France intends to build a multi-million dollar vaccine plant in Mexico. An article written by Ron Maloney of the Seguin, Texas Gazette-Enterprise newspaper announces a “rehearsal for a pandemic disaster” scheduled for May 2, 2009. The article says: “Guadalupe County emergency management and their counterparts around the country are preparing for just such a scenario…” This means county health authorities across the U.S. had been preparing a rehearsal for mass vaccinations prior to the announced outbreak in Mexico. Virologists admit this part swine flu/part avian flu/part human flu virus must have taken time to develop. But it somehow wasn’t detected by hundreds of flu monitoring stations across the globe. On April 24, 2009 Dr. John Carlo, Dallas County Medical Director, alludes that the H1N1 strain of the Swine flu as possibly being engineered in a laboratory. He says: “This strain of swine influenza that’s been cultured in a laboratory is something that’s not been seen anywhere actually in the United States and the world, so this is actually a new strain of influenza that’s been identified.” (Globe & Mail, Canada) #Recall the swine flu scare of 1976. In a politically charged atmosphere where Gerald Ford was seeking election to the Presidency, the swine flu suddenly appeared at a military base. Vaccine was produced and millions of Americans were vaccinated. But the vaccine was worse than the disease, causing hundreds of cases of Guillain Barre syndrome and a few deaths. In a replay of the past, the White House is directly involved in promoting the H1N1 2009 swine flu vaccine. The federal government will use federal funds to pay off schools to administer vaccines, promote vaccination via highway billboards and TV advertisements, and conduct military-style mass inoculations in such rapid fashion that if side effects occur, it will be too late. The masses will have been vaccinated already. Over $9 billion has been allotted by the federal government to develop and deliver an unproven and experimental flu vaccine. Don’t be a guinea pig for the government. #Researchers are warning that over-use of the flu vaccine and anti-flu drugs like Tamiflu and Relenza can apply genetic pressure on flu viruses and then they are more likely to mutate into a more deadly strain. US health authorities want 70% of the public to be vaccinated against the flu this ’09 season, which is more than double the vaccination percentage of any prior flu season. This would certainly apply greater genetic pressure for the flu to mutate into a more virulent strain.11. Recall the swine flu scare of 1976. In a politically charged atmosphere where Gerald Ford was seeking ele #Most seasonal influenza A (H1N1) virus strains tested from the United States and other countries are now resistant to Tamiflu (oseltamivir). Tamiflu has become a nearly worthless drug against seasonal flu. According to data provided by the Centers for Disease Control, among 1148 seasonal flu samples tested, 1143 (99.6%) were resistant to Tamiflu! #As the flu season progresses the federal government may coerce or mandate Americans to undergo vaccination. France has already ordered enough vaccine to inoculate their entire population and has announced that vaccination will be mandatory. The US appears to be waiting to announce mandatory vaccination at a later date when it can scare the public into consenting to the vaccine. The federal government is reported to be hiring people to visit homes of unvaccinated children. This sounds like the Biblical account of Pharaoh attempting to eradicate all the young Israelite baby boys. Must we hide our babies now? #Public health authorities have cried wolf every flu season to get the public to line up for flu shots. Health authorities repeatedly publish the bogus 36,000 annual flu-related deaths figure to scare the public into getting flu shots. But that figure is based on the combined deaths from pneumonia in the elderly and the flu. Maybe just 5000—6000 or so flu-related deaths occur annually, mostly among individuals with compromised immune systems, the hospitalized, individuals with autoimmune disease or other health problems. As stated above, the swine flu in full force has only resulted in ~500—600 deaths in the first six months in circulation and it is far more dreaded by public health authorities than the seasonal flu. The Centers for Disease Control issues a purchase order for flu vaccines and then serves as the public relations agency to get the public to pay for the vaccines. Out of a population of 325 million Americans, only 100 million doses of flu vaccine have been administered each year and no epidemic has erupted among the unvaccinated. #The news media is irresponsible in stirring up unfounded fear over this coming flu season. Just exactly how ethical is it for newspapers to publish reports that a person has died of the swine flu when supposedly thousands die of the flu annually? In the past the news media hasn’t chosen to publicize each and every flu-related death, but this time it has chosen to frighten the public. Why? Examine the chart below. The chart shows that the late flu season of 2009 peaked in week 23 (early June) and has dissipated considerably. While every childhood flu-related death should be considered tragic, and the number of flu-related pediatric deaths in 2009 is greater than prior flu seasons as a percentage, in real numbers it is not a significant increase. See chart below: According to data provided by the Centers for Disease Control, for week 34 ending August 29, 2009, there were 236 hospitalizations and 37 deaths related to the flu. That would represent just 5 hospitalizations and less than one death per State, which is “below the epidemic threshold.” #(17.) Public health officials are irresponsible in their omission of any ways to strengthen immunity against the flu. No options outside of problematic vaccines and anti-flu drugs are offered, despite the fact there is strong evidence that vitamins C and D activate the immune system and the trace mineral selenium prevents the worst form of the disease where the lungs fill up with fluid and literally drown a flu-infected person. The only plausible explanation as to why the flu season typically peaks in winter months is a deficiency of sunlight-produced vitamin D. Protect your family. Arm your immune system with vitamins and trace minerals #(18.) Will we ever learn if the flu vaccine this year is deadly in itself? In 1993 the federal government hid a deadly flu vaccine that killed thousands of nursing home patients. It was the first year that flu shots were paid for by Medicare. The vaccine-related mortality was so large that this set back the life expectancy of Americans for the first time since the 1918 Spanish flu! Mortality reports take a year or two to tabulate and the federal government may choose not to reveal the true mortality rate and whether it was related to the flu or the vaccines. Vaccines Links to Autism American Vaccine Industry in Africa Mr. M., the cousin of two of the vaccine-injured children, who currently remain critically ill and hospitalized, explained that many of the children reacted within 24 hours of receiving the vaccine. He said that at first the children vomited and complained of headaches, before falling to the floor with uncontrollable convulsions while bent over with saliva coming from their mouths. He shared that on December 26, 2012, the Minister of Health and the Minister of Social Security visited Gouro, bringing with them two Members of Parliament. He said that after some discussion, they decided to evacuate approximately 50 paralyzed children to a hospital over three hundred miles away in N’Djamena, the capital city of Chad. He added that the government responded to the tragedy by paying the parents money in a desperate bid to silence them, further stating that many of the parents are traumatized and confused. As reported in La Voix, according to a member of the medical staff, as well as a comment from Dr. Daugla Oumagoum Moto, the director of the Center of International Health Support (CSSI), the reactions that these children have suffered are not typical of this type of vaccine against meningitis, which they say are normally fever, vomiting, and headaches, not the adverse reactions experienced by the hospitalized children.Minimum of 40 Children Paralyzed After New Meningitis Vaccine Deaths By Forced Vaccinations #5 Month Old Baby Dies 5 days later after Receiving 8 Vaccines More Videos Truth About Vaccinations "My Doctor Said It Wasn't The Vaccine" References Category:Truth Category:Big Pharma Category:Health Scandal Category:Healthcare Scandal Category:Population Control Category:Bio-Weapons